Hass und Vergebung
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Das war ne Prüfungsstory in einem Star Trek RPG. Viel Spaß damit - mich interessiert wie ihr die Story findet.


Die Geschichte spielt über ein paar Jahre verstreut - ansonsten kann man nicht die Gründe erfahren warum, weshalb es so ist. Sorry das Namen vor kommen die es auch in der ÖSF gibt, es hat aber keinen Bezug auf deren Charaktere, mir vielen kaum Namen ein.  
  
Hass und Vergebung  
  
=A= Akademie =A=  
  
Seit einem Jahr befand ich mich jetzt auf der Starfleet Akademie - bis jetzt fühlte ich mich einfach wohl. Es war einfach interessant und aufregend. Besonders vernarrte hatte ich mich in Beamen - ich lernte auch deswegen speziell Technik, insbesondere Transportertechnik. Ich wollte unbedingt als Transportertechniker auf ein Schiff. Leider gehörte auch zur Technik das man sich mit Shuttles auskennt. Irgendwie waren mir diese kleinen Schiffe seit jeher unheimlich. Jedoch kam ich nicht darum herum - man musste einige Kurse absolvieren. Mit viel Bauchweh und Zittern schaffte ich dann die Prüfungen - aber ich beschloss, so schnell nicht wieder in so ein Ding einzusteigen. Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl mit so einem Minischiff zu fliegen. Die kleinen Shuttles hatten nicht mal einen Fluchttransporter gehabt. Am Abend nach der Prüfung viel ich erleichtert in mein Bett. "O Mann das war ein Alptraum heute" seufzte ich. Meine Mitstudenten wussten vor meiner Angst vor den Shuttles, aber sie akzeptierten es. Ich konnte es auch verstehen, wenn man Angst vor dem Transporter hatte - ein paar von uns war nämlich der Transporter etwas unheimlich. Ich fand es von Anfang witzig mich in das Gerät zu stellen und mich auflösen zu lassen.  
  
Im letzten Jahr hatten wir dann noch ein Shuttleflugmanöver - meine Angst vor den Dingern war gleich geblieben - es war eher auch ein gesundes Misstrauen, da ich schon viel über Shuttleabstürze gelesen habe, aber Beamunfälle wurden in den letzten Jahren keine erwähnt. Zu Dritt stiegen wir in eines der Shuttle ein, das einzige was mich an dem Shuttle begeisterte - es hatte einen Fluchttransporter - zwar eine geringe Reichweite aber man könnte sich rausbeamen wenn man abstürzt. Trotzdem war mir sehr mulmig zumute als wir in das Ding stiegen - irgendwie hatte ich ne Vorahnung. Wie immer saß ich bei der Technischen Station du behielt alle Anzeigen im Auge. "Ist alles in Ordnung" fragte mich Carsten. "Geht so, wie immer halt, bei den Shuttleflügen" Lars aktivierte die Manöverdüsen und startete das Shuttle und flog es aus der Raumstation raus. Ich schlucke kurz, also ich das zittern spürte als wir starteten. Es war immer das gleiche mit mir - ich hatte Angst das jeden Moment das Shuttle auseinanderfallen würde. Wie immer so fern das Shuttle einen Fluchttransporter hatte programmierte ich einen Nottransport ein. Lars programmierte den Kurs ein und beschleunigte dann das Shuttle auf Warp 3. Ruhig flog das Shuttle dahin. Er schaltete den Autopiloten ein und lehnte sich zurück. Carsten überwachte die Wissenschaftlichen Anzeigen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Shuttle von irgendwas getroffen. Lars übernahm sofort die Steuerung, das der Autopilot ausgefallen waren. "Warpantrieb ist gerade ausgefallen" schrie ich. Ich hielt mich sicherheitshalber bei der Kontrolle fest, da das Shuttle stark zitterte. "Autopilot offline, und auch das Navigationssystem" 'Klasse' dachte ich, 'das passiert gerade wann ich in diesen Ding sitze' Ich versuchte alles möglich das wir nicht noch den Impulsantrieb verlieren. "Ich fliege das Schiff zu dem Planeten" Im stillen betete ich das wir das überleben würden. Carsten half Lars bei der Conn, ich hatte genug damit zu tun das ich den Impulsantrieb und die Manöverdüsen online behielt. In einem steilen Sinkflug sauste das Shuttle auf den Planeten runter. Soviel Angst hatte ich jetzt noch nie zuvor gehabt. Wenigen Minuten später durchdrangen wir die Atomsphäre und der Antrieb viel komplett aus. "Ich kann das Shuttle nicht mehr kontrollieren" schrie Lars. "Ich beame uns raus" erwiderte ich rasch und betätigte einige Tasten. Ein paar Sekunden später standen wir auf der Planetenoberfläche. Ein paar km weiter zerbarst das Shuttle an einem Gebirge. "Nun was machen wir jetzt..."  
  
Es vergingen einige Stunden bis sie uns fanden, aber wir waren froh das es so gut ausgegangen war. Trotzdem, dieses Erlebnis brachte mich zu dem Entschluss nie mehr in ein Shuttle zu steigen. Ich hatte jetzt noch mehr Angst als je zuvor vor den Fluggeräten.  
  
=A= USS Streamer =A=  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren ein paar Jahre vergangen und ich war seit einem Jahr an Bord eines Galaxy Class Schiffes, der USS Streamer. Ich kam als Technikerin ans Bord. Mit viel mühe arbeitete ich mich nach oben, das ich einen eigenen Transporterraum bekam, den ich selbst weiter ausbaute. Mein Ziel war es, das zu schaffen, das man trotz starker energetischer Interferenzen beamen kann. War keine leichte Aufgabe aber ein faszinierendes Projekt. Einige der Crew hielten mich etwas für verrückt, weil ich jede freie Minuten an dem Transporter arbeitete und auch damit experimentierte. Ich ärgerte mich am meisten über den stellvertretenden Chefingenieur, weil dem der Transporter egal war und mir auch keine Tipps gab, wenn ich ihm fragte.  
  
An einem späten Abend saß ich in der Bar, trank ein Cola und studierte die neuen Baupläne für die Umkonfiguration des Transporters. Ich hatte morgen einiges vor, wenn meine Schicht zu Ende war. "Übermorgen kommen wir zu dem Planeten Sarkis, ist Klasse N, also ein Wasserplanet, bereiten sie schon alles vor, wir werden ein Team mit einem Shuttle runtersenden" Mit dem Wort reichte mir der stellvertretende Chefingenieur ein Padd. Ich nahm es angefressen in die Hand - ich hasste nichts mehr, als in meiner Freizeit auch noch ne Arbeit aufgehalst zu bekommen. "Ich habe sie morgen eingeteilt, das sie das Shuttle herrichten" "Ich richte es her und helfe auch bei den Einstellungen, aber hinunterfliegen werde ich nicht. Ich weiß das dieser Planet Strahlungen hat, die Beamen unmöglich machen, aber mit meinen Berechnungen könnten wir beamen." "Der Transporter ist zweitrangig, die Justierungen des Shuttles werden mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, daher macht ein jeder Doppelschichten" Ich musste mich beherrschen um meinen Ärger zu verbergen. "Doppelschichten" stammelte ich hervor, "gerade jetzt wäre der Transporter wichtiger als so ein verdammtes Shuttle, das eh bei der leichtesten Erschütterung schon in seine Einzelteile zerfällt, und mit einem Shuttle auf den Planeten fliegen, ist bei weiten gefährlicher als, mit einem funktionierenden, konfigurierten Transporter zu beamen." Ich funkelte ihn mit meinen grünen Augen bissig an - wenn Blicke töten könnten - wäre er auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. "Wenn der Transporter bis morgen konfiguriert ist, könnten sie ihn testen, ob er bei solchen Bedingungen arbeitet, aber seien sie pünktlich morgen bei ihrer Schicht im Shuttlehangar" "Ich werde nicht vergessen, Sir" erwiderte ich missmutig. In mir kochte es - ich war froh das ich mich unter Kontrolle halten konnte - am liebsten hätte ich ihm meine Meinung gesagt. Ich sprang auf und rannte zum Transporterraum, da konnte ich mich wenigstens verstecken - mich entspannen und mein Wut vergessen. Ich erreichte den Frachttransporter, den ich für meine Tests bekommen hatte, missmutig warf ich mich auf die Plattform und legte mich mal hin - ich musste mich zuerst mal beruhigen. "Wieso hackt McCarter immer an mir rum, wieso stört es ihm, das ich den Transporter erweitern will und warum zwingt er mich immer zu den verdammten fliegenden Blechbüchsen" grummelte ich vor mich hin. Ich sprang auf - plötzlich hatte ich ne Idee - für den Transporter. "Was wäre, wenn man mit der geplanten Konfiguration ein Objekt im Frachtmodus beamt, vielleicht wird es dann nicht verstreut.  
  
Es war schon mitten in der Nacht als ich zum Holodeck rannte. "Können sie nicht aufpassen und so herumrennen" fauchte mich McCarter an. 'Na toll, jetzt spioniert er mir nach, was ich in meiner Freizeit da' schossen mir die Gedanken durch den Kopf. "Wieso stehen sie vor dem Frachtraum?" fragte ich und funkelte ihn an. "Möchte nur sehen was sie hier herumexperimentieren an dem Ding" "Ding" verwunderte starrte ich ihn an. 'Den Transporter als Ding zu bezeichnen...' aber mir viel dann ein, das ich auch über die Shuttle motzte. "Sir, Cpt Finley hat es mir erlaubt das ich am Transporter Experimente durchführe" sagte ich so ruhig ich konnte und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Sie werden, sich noch mal mit dieser Maschine umbringen" "Werde ich nicht, ich beame Testobjekte, habe jetzt noch zu tun, das der Transporter morgen funktionier" Mit diesen Worten ließ ich ihn stehen und eilte zum Holodeck wieder. "Identifikationscode McLane 4592230alpha" sagte ich zu dem Computer als er mich nach dem Passwort fragte. Zischend glitt die Tür auf, ich stand in meinem Testlabor. Man konnte nur ins Holodeck rein, wenn man das Passwort wusste. McCarter könnte zwar die Sperre übergehen, aber dann würde er sicher Ärger bekommen. Ich startete einen Testlauf mit den neuen Konfigurationen - fürs erste sah es super aus, aber dann flogen mir die Trümmer des Transporters um die Ohren. "Shit" fluchte ich. "Neustart" befahl ich rasch. Grübelnd stand ich vor der Kontrolle und überlegte mir was falsch war. Ich bastelte einige Zeit herum und stellte alles neu ein. Beim nächsten Test passierte das Gleiche. Verärgert checkte ich die Files ob unerlaubte Zugriffe waren - tatsächlich hatte sich wer eingeloggt und ein paar Protokolle überschrieben. Ich hatte sofort einen Verdacht, aber ich müsste es erst beweisen. Da nach meinen Berechnungen so was nicht passieren dürfte - beschloss ich den Test am realen Transporter durchzuführen. Zum Glück lief mir Carter nicht über den weg - sonst hätte mich schwer beherrschen können. Kurze Zeit später erreichte ich wieder den Frachttraum. Wie spät es war wusste ich nicht, aber es musste schon längst nach Mitternacht seine, als ich mit den Umbauarbeiten begann, bis zur Away Mission wollte ich den Transporter fertig haben. Ich dachte, 'wenn mich nicht Carter ständig stören oder blockieren würde, wäre der Transporter schon längst fertig. Ich wusste das er dem Transporter total misstraute - aber dennoch fand ich seinen Manipulierungen und Nachspionierarbeiten nicht gerechtfertig. Obwohl ich Shuttles hasste, reparierte ich sie - aber ich zerstörte sie nicht - obwohl ich schon oft so Gedanken hatte.  
  
Ich lag unter der Transporterkontrolle und fügte ein paar der neue Sachen ein und stellte etliches um. Nach ein paar Stunden bewunderte ich mein Werk. Die Wände im Transporter schillerten jetzt in einem Violett-silbrigen Glanz. Die Plattform sah auch leicht anders aus. Ich holte mir ein Testobjekt und stellte es auf die Plattform, ohne Probleme beamte ich es. Es materialisierte wieder ein einem Stück in einer Ecke des Raumes. Stolz holte ich den Behälter und scannte ihn - er war einwandfrei. Nun hieß es nur warten das ich dann den Transporter bei dem Planeten testen kann - ich würde wenn er funktioniert, mich selbst auch beamen.  
  
=A= 1 Tag später =A=  
  
Den Dienst im Shuttlehangar hatte ich auch überlebt und die Shuttles waren bereit für die Away Mission. Ich war froh das wir endlich zu dem Planeten kamen, und ich den Transporter testen konnte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hieß es auf der Brücke, das die Transporter offline genommen werden - ausgenommen meiner, da ich ja experimentieren durfte, aber nichts zum oder vom Planeten beamen. Um 16:00 sollte das Away Team hinunterfliegen. Unser Cpt ruhte sich etwas aus und die Betaschicht hatte Brückendienst. Ich musste aufgrund, der Interferenzen die, die Energiestürme verursachten, einiges umstellen und umkonfigurieren.  
  
Jeglichen Beamvorgänge waren im Moment verboten. Ich saß hinter einer Frachtkiste die auf der Plattform stand und stellte einiges an den Wänden und der Heisenberg Kompensatoren um. Gut gelaunt schloss ich wieder die Abdeckung über den Heisenberg Kompensatoren. Die Plattform war wieder hell erleuchtet. Ich hatte den Transporter eingeschaltet gelassen, die Koordinaten waren schon auf dem Planeten programmiert, denn ich wollte demnächst, die Frachtkiste runterbeamen und wieder raufbeamen. Ich hatte in die Frachtkiste etliches organisches Material gepackt, das ich sehen konnte wie es mit den Interferenzen auf dem Planeten reagierte.  
  
McCarter saß auf der Brücke bei der OPS und langweilte sich, er hoffte das sie bald zu dem Planeten aufbrechen konnte. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich an der Kontrolle an und berührte ohne das es ihm auffiel einige Tasten. Ein Beamvorgang begann , er sah ihn zwar auf der Kontrolle unternahm aber nichts - ihm war es egal, was ich da herumexperimentierte. Er sah zwar das der Beamvorgang der scheinbar zu dem Planeten ging, dem aber nicht so war, aber er unterbrach ihn nicht, er wollte lieber sehen, das ich den Transporter nicht zum laufen brachte und das alles fehlschlug.  
  
Was in der Zwischenzeit im Transporterraum geschehen war, wusste keiner, es sollte sich auch erst ein paar Jahre später klären. Ich galt von der offiziellen Seite für tot erklärt und seihe selbst schuld an dem Vorfall. Der Transporterraum wurde danach abgeriegelt und alles abgebaut das ich eingebaut hatte.  
  
=A= 3 Jahre später, USS Chimera =A=  
  
Seit einigen Jahren war die Chimera auf Forschungsmission unterwegs "Sir, eben haben die Sensoren einen Transporterstrahl geortet" "Wie ist das möglich" fragte Cpt Hanson. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir" erwiderte Franklin. " Können wir den Transporterstrahl abfangen?" "Müsste funktionieren, Sir" "Kommen sie mit in den Transporterraum" Cpt Hanson und Lt. Franklin gingen zum Transporterraum. Die beiden waren gespannt, wem oder was sie da an Bord holen. Franklin stellte sich an die Transporterkontrolle und passte einiges an. "Ich bin bereit" antwortete er Cpt Hanson. "Aktivieren sie ein Kraftfeld vor der Plattform." "Aye, Sir" Mit einem energetischen Summen baute sich ein Kraftfeld auf und sicherte den Bereich vor der Transporterplattform. "Es ist eindeutig ein etwas modifizierter Transporterstrahl." "Holen sie es an Bord." Franklin aktivierte den Transporter und auf der Plattform erschien eine Frachtkiste. Ich materialisierte hinter der Frachtkiste, mit meinen ganzen Werkzeug und einem Padd in das ich Aufzeichnungen machte. Sofort wunderte ich mich, das ich in einem Personentransporter saß - in einem den ich nicht kannte - meine erste Idee - ich wurde in einem Holodecktransporter materialisiert, wieder ein Scherz von Carter. Ich stand auf, nahm mein Padd in die Hand und nun erblickte ich das mir gegenüber ein anderer Cpt stand und ein Crewmitglied das ich nicht kannte. Verwundert schaute ich mich um. "Willkommen an Bord" sagte Cpt Hanson zu mir. "Danke, Sir" Er deutete zu Franklin das er das Kraftfeld deaktivieren sollte." Als das Kraftfeld deaktiviert war stieg ich von der Plattform. "Sir, ich bin Ltjg Jennifer McLane" stellte ich mich vor, "so befinde ich mich, Sir" wollte ich wissen. "An Bord der USS Chimera, wir reden am besten im Konferenzraum weiter" Wir verließen den Transporterraum und machten sich auf den Weg. Die Gänge des Schiffes sahen auch ganz anders aus, als ich es kannte - mir war recht seltsam zumute, was geschehen war, immerhin war ich ja nur ein paar Sekunden im Transporterstrahl. Mit dem Turbolift fuhren wir bis zur Brücke und gingen von da in den Konferenzraum. "Cmdr McFly kommen sie mit" sagte Cpt Hanson zu seinem ersten Offizier. "Sie haben die Brücke, Mrs McKellen. "Ja, Sir" Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren übernahm den Sitz des Cpts. Die Brücke war auch größer und moderner als, die ich kannte. Endlich konnte ich mich von den Blicken losreisen und wir betraten den Raum. "Machen sie es sich bequem" "Danke, Sir" Ich setzte mich in einen der bequemen Sessel. "Nun wie kommt es dazu, das sie mit einem uns nicht bekannten Transporterstrahl reisen?" fragte mich Cmdr McFly. Er legte das Padd auf die Seite auf denen er die Daten von dem Beam hatte. "Ich habe an Bord der Streamer mit einem Transporter experimentiert, der es möglich macht durch diverse energetische Stürme zu beamen. Ich saß im Transporter und führte die letzten Modifikationen durch und plötzlich hüllte mich der Beam ein, löste mich auf und ich materialisierte hier." "Also der Beam hatte sie auf einmal eingehüllt ohne das sie was aktiviert haben oder wer an der Kontrolle stand." "Der Transporter war auf standby, ob wer an der Kontrolle stand konnte ich nicht sehen, da ich hinter der Kiste saß." "Seltsam" "Rufen sie mal die Daten über die Streamer ab" wandte sich Cpt Hanson an seinen XO. "Wird erledigt, Sir" Ich blickte aus dem Fenster das die Achtersektion des Schiffes. Ich sah 4 Triebwerke. "Welche Klasse ist das Sir?" fragte ich. "Prometheus Class, wieso fragen sie, das Schiff gibt es schon, seit 2 Jahren." Ich grübelte, da war ich Technikerin und kannte nicht diese Schiffsklasse. "Seltsam, ich hab von der Schiffsklasse noch nie was gehört." "Wie ist das möglich" "Wenn ich das wüsste"  
  
Cmdr McFly kam im Maschinenraum an. "Mr McCarter könnten sie mir dabei helfen, wir haben gerade einen Starfleet Offizier aus einem merkwürdigen Beam an Bord geholt" McCarter nahm das Padd in die Hand. Er starrte die Daten an. "Wahnsinn" stotterte er. "Was ist los?" fragte McFly. "Vor 3 Jahren haben wir an Bord der Streamer ein Crewmitglied verloren - sie hat mit dem Transporter experimentiert." "3 Jahre" McFly schaute ihn ungläubig an. Ich war stellvertretender Chefingenieur an Bord, sie Ltjg McLane, war mir unterstellt und ganz verrückt nach den Transportern, man konnte sie nicht in ein Shuttle bekommen" "Kommen sie am besten mit in den Konferenzraum" "Ja, Sir" McCarter wusste wie ich darauf reagieren würde, wenn ich ihn sehen würde. Er dachte sich, hoffentlich geht das gut.  
  
McCarter und McFly betraten den Konferenzraum. Ich sah McCarter reinkommen und versuchte mich zu beherrschen was nicht sehr leicht war. In meine Augen war er schuld, das ich fast beim Beamen gestorben wäre. Ich wäre es ja auch, wenn mich niemand abgefangen hätte. Die zwei setzten sich zu dem Tisch. "Wir haben interessante Daten, Cpt Hanson" "Was macht Cmdr McCarter hier - wie konnte sie ihn so schnell finden?" stammelte ich hervor so ruhig ich konnte. "Sie kennen ihn?" fragte mich Cpt Hanson. "Ja, Sir - aber wieso ist er hier auf dem Schiff und schon Cmdr." "Das wollten wir gerade klären" erwiderte mir McFly, "Ltjg McLane sie waren 3 Jahre im Transporterstrahl" "Drei Jahre" brachte ich so gerade noch raus, "Wahnsinn - dann ist es mir klar" "Was war damals los, das es zu dem Unfall kam?" "Wird schwer sein das nachzuvollziehen?" sagte McCarter. "Lassen wir uns die alten Logs von Starfleet Command kommen" "Gute Idee" sagte ich, "ich möchte wissen wer den Transporter aktiviert hat" Mit einem Seitenblick schaute ich zu McCarter. "Ich war die ganze Zeit auf der Brücke, hatte Aufsicht über die Betaschicht" sagte McCarter ruhig. "Mir ist aufgefallen, das es zwischen ihnen und Mrs McLane ständig wütende blicke gibt - und besonders die Reaktion von Mrs McLane als sie reinkamen, gab es da was" Cpt Hanson schaute uns beide herausfordernd an. "Nun Mrs McLane hatte nur den Transporter im Kopf und das störte mich, weil sie ihre Freizeit nur mehr beim Transporter verbrachte und jede freie Minute an dem Projekt arbeitete." "Hat es ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigt?" "Eher Nein, nur war sie einen Tag bevor der Unfall passierte sauer, das sie Doppelschichten machen musste - es musste der komplette Technikerstab arbeiten, da die Shuttle modifiziert gehörten. Sie hätte lieber den Transporter modifiziert das wir auf den Planeten beamen könnten. Sie weigerte sich auch in Shuttles einzusteigen." "Ich wäre auf der Akademie fast mit einem Shuttle ums Leben gekommen, daher hatte ich Angst, und besonders bei so starken Energiefluktuationen würde ich nie mit einem Shuttle fliegen, da es zu gefährlich war. Ich war nahe daran den Transporter fertig zu bringen" "Also sie haben Angst vor Shuttles und mussten mitarbeiten" "Ich habe es überlebt, hab auch das gemacht. Dann arbeitete ich eben an dem Transporter im Holodeck - da wurde das Programm von außen manipuliert, das kann nur wer mit einer höheren Computerzugriffsebene gemacht haben" "Ich gebe zu, ich hab mir den Scherz erlaubt - aber das würde ich nie und nimmer bei einem realen Transporter machen, da kann sich wer verletzen."  
  
Cmdr McFly sendete in der Zwischenzeit eine Message an das Starfleet Headquater und bat um die damaligen Aufzeichnungen. Mit einem Ohr hörte er auch dem Gespräch zu.  
  
"Wieso haben sie das Holodeck manipuliert, als Scherz kann ich das nicht verstehen!" "Es ist unnötig den Transporter zu modifizieren, sie müsste die Personen im Frachtmodus beamen und das ist angeblich sehr schmerzhaft. Ich hoffte das sie damit aufhört wenn im Holodeck alles schief geht." "Sie hätten es ihr auch sagen können" "Na ja, beim Transporter war sie stur, ich habe es nicht versucht, da wäre ich sicher so und so abgeblockt" Ich funkelte ihn an. "Es hätte funktioniert, ich saß im Transporter, und der war auf Frachtmodus gestellt und das hat nicht wehgetan als ich aufgelöst wurde - und es ist auch ein Gerücht das es heißt - wenn man im Frachtmodus beamt stirbt man." "Sie weigerte sich auf Außenmissionen mitzugehen" "Ich hatte angst vor Shuttles, wenn einer vom Beamen angst hat, wird das toleriert, wieso da nicht" grummelte ich. "Auf das kann man Rücksicht nehmen, mir scheint so als wäre es Absicht, das sie McLane zu den Shuttlemissionen eingeteilt haben." "Sie muss sich doch irgendwie an die Shuttles wieder gewöhnen." "Sagen wir es so, würden sie jemals wieder beamen, wenn ein guter Freund dabei gestorben wäre oder sie fast gestorben wären" "Nein, ich misstraue den Transporter so und so, ich beame zwar aber nur wenn es sein muss."  
  
"Ich habe die Logs bekommen" sagte Cmdr McFly. "Sehr gut, schauen sie sich das mal an ob sie was finden" Wir diskutierten noch eine lange zeit weiter. "Wo waren sie gerade auf der Brücke, als der Beam aktiviert wurde?" fragte McFly seinen Chefingenieur. "Ich saß bei der OPS" "Haben sie was bemerkt?" "Nur das einmal ein Frachtobjekt gebeamt wurde, Koordinaten waren die des Planeten" "Haben sie was unternommen?" "Nein, ich wusste das Mrs McLane mit dem Transporter experimentieren durfte" "Konnte man eine menschliche Signatur feststellen?" "Nein, Sir" "Seltsam das war aber der Zeitindex wo Mrs McLane verschwunden ist" "Ich habe in die Frachtkiste, Pflanzen etc gepackt das ich mal was organisches beame, man konnte es nur so beamen, in dem man den Scan für Lebewesen überbrückt und das hab ich durchgeführt, das der Transporter nicht mehr zwischen lebender Materie und toter unterscheiden kann." "Das ist möglich, whow" Cpt Hanson staunte. "In gewisser Weise ist sie ein Genie auf dem Gebiet" sagte McCarter, "ich sah zwar den Beamvorgang, aber das sie dabei war wusste ich nicht, sonst hätte ich abgebrochen, da der Transporter nichts anzeigte, dachte ich sie beamt Fracht und die kann sie ruhig mal verstreuen" "Sie hätten mich fast getötet" platzte es aus mir raus. Ich konnte mich in der hin sicht nicht beherrschen. Mir wurde es jetzt klar was passiert war, ich zitterte am ganzen Körper - erst jetzt verarbeitete ich alles was eigentlich passiert war und in welcher Gefahr ich schwebte. "Ich bring dich lieber zur Krankenstation" sagte Cmdr McFly und beruhigte mich. Vorsichtig stützte er mich und brachte mich zur Krankenstation. "Wenn wir gewusst hätten, das du aus einer anderen Zeit kommst, hätten wir dir mehr Ruhe gelassen am Anfang." "Ist schon gut, mir ist es erst bewusst geworden, was ich da gemacht habe. Ich hätte ja den Transporter ausschalten können" Wir erreichten die Krankenstation. "Ruh dich mal aus" sagte er zu mir und lächelte.  
  
=A= ein paar Tage später =A=  
  
Mir ging es schon besser und ich konnte die Krankenstation verlassen. Cmdr McFly holte mich ab. "Ich habe auch eine Neuigkeit für dich, wir wissen wie das alles passiert ist" "Und?" fragte ich. "Komm mit in die Bar, dann erzähl ich dir alles" "okay" Ich folgte ihm zur Bar. "Setz dich" forderte er mich auf. "Danke" Ich setzte mich. "Wie ist es passiert?" "Nun es war eine Verkettung von Zufällen, dieser Zufall war auch dafür verantwortlich das du nicht verstreut wurdest. Sorry ist hart gesagt. Cmdr McCarter hat die Kurzstreckensensoren aktiviert und da haben wir die Daten gefunden - die wurden eben aufgezeichnet weil er unabsichtlich bei der Kontrolle ankam." "Wie kam es zu dem Vorfall" "Nun nach der Auswertung der Logs, zog in der Nähe eine Subraumwelle vorbei, die unter anderem, die Schiffsinternen Sensoren und auch den Transporter gestört haben. Hätten die Schiffsinternen Sensoren funktioniert, hätte sich der Transporter nicht aktiviert, weil du auf der Plattform warst. Nur bei einem händisch ausgelösten Beamvorgang mit einem Techniker an der Kontrolle, hätte man so wem beamen können. Die Subraumwelle zeigte auch die falschen Anzeigen bei der OPS an, das der Gegenstand zum Planeten gebeamt wurde, derweil riss sie Welle den Beam mit sich und ließ ihn einige Lichtjahre entfernt aus - wo er einfach ohne Koordinaten weiterflog." "Krass", mehr brachte ich nicht mehr raus., "und ich hätte McCarter beschuldigt" seufzte ich. "Wir haben es auch nur durch Zufall rausgefunden, es wurde damals leider übersehen, weil keiner dachte das ein Beam mit einer Subraumanomalie reisen kann" "Ich sollte mich bei Cmdr Carter entschuldigen" sagte ich. "Gute Idee, finden sie den Weg alleine zum Maschinenraum?" "Ja, wird schon gehen. Ich gehe besser gleich" Ich stand auf bedankte mich und machte mich auf den Weg. Mit dem Turbolift fuhr ich zum Maschinenraum runter. Ich war total nervös, ich wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, es ist doch damals viel vorgefallen. Etwas zögernd trat ich ein. "Cmdr Carter kann ich sie sprechen" sagte ich. "Natürlich" Auch er wollte sich vor der Crew nichts anmerken lassen, "kommen sie in men Büro" "Ja, Sir" Ich folgte ihm in sein Büro. "Was gibt es Ltjg McLane?" fragte er mich. "Es tut mir leid, was da alles vorgefallen ist" stotterte ich hervor, man sah es mir an das ich auch wahnsinnige Angst hatte. McCarter schaute mich an. "Ich konnte es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, das sie Angst vor Shuttles haben, aber einem Transporter blind vertrauen. Es ist immer umgekehrt das Leute beim Beamen Angst haben, aber gern mit Shuttles fliegen" "Ich weiß es, aber ich denke, das Shuttleunglück auf der Akademie war dafür verantwortlich das ich Angst bekam. Ich habe den Shuttles nie so recht vertraut, aber seit dem Absturz wo uns der Nottransport gerettet hat, hatte ich eben Panik vor den Shuttles" "Von dem wusste ich nichts" gab McCarter zu. "Ich hätte es auch sagen können, das ich wegen einen Unfall Angst hatte, aber ich dachte das hätten sie erfahren, als ich auf das Schiff kam. Ich hab angenommen das es mit Absicht war, das ich oft bei den Shuttles arbeiten musste, aber derweil konnten sie nichts dafür, weil sie es eben nicht wussten" sagte ich traurig. "Ich möchte mich auch Entschuldigen das ich das Holodeck damals manipuliert habe, ich sah darin eine zu große Gefahr, es funktionierte damals meiner Ansicht nicht, das man so Leute beamen könnte" "Ich habe es mir damals schon gedacht, ich war da so sauer und wütend. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke weiß ich das es wirklich gefährlich war, was ich da gemacht habe, den Beam hätte man sicher nur auf grund meiner Konfiguration so leicht ablenken können" "Ich hoffte das sie selber draufgekommen wären, weil es im Holodeck nicht ging, aber das sie am echten Transporter so viel weitermachen würden hätte ich nicht gedacht" "Es war ein Traum von mir das, das klappen würde - ich wollte ja aufgrund meiner Angst vor Shuttles, den Transporter noch sicherer machen, aber wenn er funktioniert hätte, hätte ich noch mehr Leute gefährdet, die Subraumträgerwelle hätte nur ein paar Stunden später vorbeifliegen müssen" "Ich habe auch den Beamvorgang bemerkt, aber er zeigte nur Frachtgut an, keine menschliche Signatur, wenn ich ihn trotzdem abgebrochen hätte, wären sie nicht so lange im Transporterstrahl gefangen gewesen. Das tut mit besonders leid. Wir haben gesehen das die Fracht zum Planeten gebeamt wurde, aber da war dann nichts mehr, die Anzeigen waren dann im Transporterraum komplett anders, das Signal war weg" "Ich hatte auch den Transporter so programmiert, das er das nicht anzeigt, so hätte man dann die Person eben im Frachtmodus beamen können, im normalen Quantenmodus, hätte es nicht geklappt" "Da war der Transporter ja komplett manipuliert" "Mir tut es total leid was ich da gemacht, ich hoffe das sie mir verzeihen können" sagte ich, jetzt schon ruhiger, ich war nicht mehr so nervös wie vorher als ich in den Maschinenraum ging. "Es hat sich ja alles noch zum Guten entwickelt, na dann auch noch ein Willkommen an Bord von mir" "Danke, Sir" erwiderte ich. Ich war froh das es so gut klappte. "Ich gebe auch meine Fehler zu, die ich gemacht habe, das war auch ein Blödsinn von mir" McCarter reichte mir die Hand mit den Worten. "Und was möchten sie jetzt machen, nach dem sie sozusagen 3 Jahre ohne Schiff waren" "Ich weiß es noch nicht, Sir. Aber zuerst mal alles nachlernen was neu ist und dann wieder auf ein Schiff gehen" "Wenn sie möchten können sie auch gern an Bord bleiben" "Das würde ich gerne, Sir" erwiderte ich, "wäre das kein Problem, Sir" "Ich denke nicht, kommen sie mit zur Brücke" forderte er mich auf. "Ja, Sir" Ich ging neben McCarter her. Via Turbolift gelangten wir zur Brücke hinauf. "Cpt Hanson dürfte ich sie mal sprechen?" fragte McCarter. "Natürlich" "Warten sie am besten hier" forderte mich Cpt Hanson auf. "Ja, Sir" Ich schaute mich der weil auf der Brücke um, während Cpt Hanson und McCarter im Bereitschaftsraum einiges besprachen. Die Brücke war einfach imposant. "Und schon etwas eingelebt?" fragte mich Franklin. "Ja, danke" Ich lächelte. Gerade als mir Franklin einiges zur aktuellen Mission erklären und zeigen wollte, wurde ich in den Bereitschaftsraum gerufen. "Vielleicht später" rief Franklin mir nach. "Gerne" Ich ging rasch zu dem Raum und trat ein. "Sir" sagte ich etwas zaghaft. "Zuerst mal Entschuldigung das es länger gedauert hat, wir mussten auch noch einiges mit Starfleet Command klären. Wenn sie möchten können sie gerne an Bord USS Chimera bleiben" "Das würde ich gerne, Sir" Ich wunderte mich echt, das ich so schnell wieder ein Schiff bekam, aber anscheinend hatte sich das alles gut geklärt was da passiert war. "Willkommen an Bord" Cpt Hanson reichte mir die Hand. "Danke, Sir. Wo werde ich arbeiten?" fragte ich. "Wenn sie möchten können sie wieder in die Technische Abteilung?" "Gerne, ich bin, trotz den kleinen Zwischenfalls weiterhin sehr an Technik interessiert" "Dann hätte wir das geklärt, sie können wegtreten" "Danke, Sir" Ich salutierte und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum. Cpt Hanson und Cmdr McCarter blieben noch eine weile in den Raum, aber ich war schon längst bei meinen Quartier. Ich hatte ja absolut nichts. Zuerst replizierte ich mir ein Freizeitgewand und andere wichtige Sachen die man so braucht. Danach lud ich mir aus dem Computer, rein interessenhalber meine damaligen Forschungsarbeiten runter. Ich wollte sie mir als eine Art *Andenken* an den Unfall aufheben. Zum Schluss holte ich mir eine Uniform ab und machte mich dann auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum. Ich wollte mir in Ruhe alles anschauen und mich mit den Veränderungen vertraut machen. Innerhalb der drei Jahre hatte sich einiges getan. Etwas später kam dann Cmdr McCarter in den Maschinenraum und erklärte mir auch noch das wichtigste. Keiner aus der Crew, außer dem Cpt. Seinem ersten Offizier und uns zwei wussten was von dem Zwischenfall. 


End file.
